Perdon
by El Guapo Ben
Summary: Hace tiempo T'k perdio a su compañero Digimon, y unca perdono al responsable, pero este le advierte sobre algo que podria pasar en su vida


Hola, este fic no tiene romance ni canciones, ni comedia. . .  es solo de cómo alguien busca el perdon de otra persona para tener un nuevo comienzo. 

******************************************************************************************

- Una noche, como cualquier otra noche. . .  precisamente tenia que ser de noche y ahora que te tengo que ver nuevamente -  
- Si te es molesto no me veas, solo escúchame, para mí tampoco es muy agradable verte nuevamente, después de todo, tu causaste mi muerte ya una vez -   
- TU MUERTE, gracias a ti también murió mi amigo. . . y yo solo era un pequeño niño -   
- Gracias a mi entendiste lo que es perder a alguien amado -   
- No tienes idea de lo que dices -   
- Claro que si, pero no he venido para hablar de eso, vine a advertirte sobre el final -   
- ¿Final? -   
- Sabes bien que yo fui creado gracias al poder de la oscuridad, mi objetivo era controlar a todo el Digimundo con mis engranes negros. . . pero ustedes niños elegidos, evitaron que lograra a cabo mi misión -   
- Y Lo haríamos de nuevo si fuera necesario -   
- Calla, no tengo intenciones de dominar este mundo, ahora sin que los Dark Masters dobleguen a los Digimons, ellos son libres de ser lo que eran, cuando el mundo estaba en balance -   
- No entiendo lo que dices -   
- Era de esperarse, juzgaste mi misión solo por que mi poder deriva de las tinieblas, pero mi objetivo nunca fue destruir este mundo. . . ni mucho menos cualquier otro - 

- Entonces. . . ¿Estamos en el Digimundo? -   
- No, estamos en el mundo de los sueños, aquí es donde comenzara su batalla final, con aquel que creyeron perdido -   
- ¿Apocalimon? Pero si lo destruimos con el poder de los digivices -   
- Lo sé, pero él, como cualquier digimon, tiene la virtud de renacer en la ciudad del inicio, justo como yo. . . pero no es a quien me refiero, para que Apocalimos recupere su poder, al igual que los Dark Masters es necesario de millones de años, nosotros no tenemos la virtud de la digievolución como sus compañeros -   
- Entonces ¿Quien es? -  
- Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tu, no puedo decir mas, simplemente vengo por que creo que para que nuestro mundo tenga el balance necesario hay que hablar con aquellos que nos odian -   
- Sabes entonces lo que siento hacia ti -   
- Desde el día que Angemon acabo conmigo -   
- Y aun así te atreves a entrar en mis sueños -   
- Sabes bien que la maldad debe existir para que haya balance en el mundo, eso se aplica en todos lados, y aunque seas el portador de la esperanza, también hay oscuridad en ti -   
- . . . -   
- Nada que decir, para mejor ejemplo esta esa chica, la portadora de la luz. En ella la oscuridad es fuerte, y sin embargo ella fue elegida para llevar en sí el poder de la luz. La luz crea sombras, pero estas no son malas, si no que simplemente no son luz por eso las ven como maldad -   
- Esperas algo de mí -   
- Simplemente quiero vivir en el digimundo sin tener una carga como la tuya -   
- ¿Cómo la mía? -   
- Cuándo el chico llamado Ken, utilizo mis poderes para crear a su digimon, yo estaba tomando mi conciencia nuevamente, intente controlar a aquél monstruo llamado Chimeramon, pero mi poder no fue suficiente -   
- Esperas que te crea que intentaste ayudarnos -   
- Jamás intente ayudarlos, en la isla File mi intención era acabar con ustedes para poder hacer frente a los Dark Masters, para regresar el control a mi mundo siendo yo su nuevo regidor, pero mis planes fracasaron, aun así vieron que la maldad existe aun en otros mundos, y les ayudo a madurar como personas, o ¿Me equivoco? -  
- . . . -   
- A pesar de mi muerte, siempre estuve viendo sus progresos y como pelaban contra los enemigos que aparecían constantemente ene su camino, se separaron, si, pero al final estaban juntos, siempre lo estuvieron -   
- ¿Devimon que es lo que quieres de mi?   
- Quiero que aceptes mi existencia, así como yo acepto la tuya, los sacrificios en una pelea son necesarios T'k. Quiero que aprendas que no todo puede ser en Blanco, también existe lo negro -   
- ¿Y por eso viniste aquí? -   
- Vine por que no creo que sobrevivas a tu siguiente pelea -   
- ¿QUÉ? -   
- El enemigo ya sabe lo que deseas, y sabe como utilizarlo, el conoce la existencia de los demás mundos, y el nuca quiso conquistar, siempre quiso destruir. . . a el es a quien realmente deberías de odiar -   
  
desperté sudando por aquel misterioso sueño, no entendía por que Devimon se había presentado después de tanto tiempo. Pero aun así, intento asimilarlo.

Ese mismo día los nuevos niños elegidos  y yo enfrentaron a Malomyotismon en su mundo, el mundo de los sueños y finalmente el digimundo, el Señor oikawa murió para reestablecer la energía de lo que se gasto para romper la unión con el mar de la oscuridad. 

Pasaron los años, cierto día cuando todos nos reunimos en el digimundo junto con nuestros hijos me aparte de mis amigos por un momento y le vi nuevamente   
  
- Espero que entiendas que no estoy aquí para pelear -   
- Lo se, tampoco es mi intención hacerlo -   
- ¿Es hermoso verdad? A pesar de toda esa luz, el digimundo finalmente es lo que fue un día -   
- Solo quiero decirte que te perdono, no siento mas odio hacia ti -   
- Lo sé, por eso vine sin temor a una pelea -   
- Lo cierto era que aun los que son como tu merecen la oportunidad de vivir -   
- Solo te diré que no me veras nunca mas, todo lo que esperaba de ti era el perdón, y yo también te perdono por todo aquello que senitas por mi -   
  
Devimon se desvaneció mientras Patamos se acerco a mi volando rápidamente   
  


- T'k Sentí fuerzas del mal cerca de aquí ¿Estas bien? -   
- Si Patamon, desde ahora estoy bien -   
  
  


**_Fin_**


End file.
